L-32 Zeppelin
The laver table L-32 Zeppelin is a very large airship that appears in the last mission of Dogfight 1. It is longer than the R29 Airship from Dogfight 2, and more heavily armed. Purpose : The L-32 serves as a capital airship in Dogfight. It's appearance in the last level veiws it as the supreme flagship of the German air fleet. It is also a large assault carrier with plenty of gondolas and machine gunners in 5 locations on the ship. In real life, Zeppelins were used often in early air raids and bombed cities, sometimes alongside bomber planes. Special Zeppelins were made to transport people of high class, and often had luxury gondolas and cabins. These Zeppelins were used more often than airships during World War II and upgraded to become more heavily armed. Like allied airships, they served the civil population as a luxury. Maneuver : The L-32 Zeppelin does not move, no matter what you do. It has been requested that the R29, and L-32, to be moving at a slow speed in the air, with propeller propulsion. On the back gondola you may notice a turbine/prop engine which would be used to propel it. Firepower : Compared to the R29, the L-32 has nearly double the firepower (5 vs 3). Though unlike the R29, it isn't guarded by AA guns which makes the job of shooting it down not too much of a hard task. The L-32 has 3 gondolas, 2 large ones, each equipped with machine gunners. There is also a machine gunner on the tail position and another gunner on the top-front of the Zeppelin's inflated structure. Collisions, even the slightest touch of your biplane's tail can cause you to dive into the ground and crash. This makes it even more important to pay attention and maneuver when you are firing at the gondolas and especially, tail & top gunners since Dogfight 1 doesn't support bombing. Real-Life Equivalent : Many war Zeppelins were made in the famous German town of Friedrichshafen during World Wars 1 and 2, and still many smaller commercial zeppelins continue to be constructed here. LZ74 or L-32 Zeppelin : The L-32 Zeppelin existed for not even a full year when it took flight in 1916. It was part of a Zeppelin Raid where L-31, L-33, and L-34 bombarded Sunderland in England. It also served on reconaissance missions. LZ74 lived to commence 3 successful bombing raids before it was shot down in September 1916 by a British fighter pilot. It was part of a fleet of Zeppelins attempting to raid London when it was shot down along with another Zeppelin L-33. The wreckages contributed to the construction of R33 and R34 Airships of Great Britain. L-32 was part of the "Super-Zeppelin" project which made Zeppelins that were superior to previous models and Allied Airships. L-32 Zeppelin destroyed by ultimate howling cannon super sentai bazooka Tips on Attack z1.png|Line up for attack.. z2.png|Avoid colliding with L-32!! z3.png|Fire! Shoot gondolas z4.png|Shoot down pilot gondola z5.png|Get the Tail Gunner z6.png|Finally, shoot top gunner *Commence a flyby of the Zeppelin and avoid gunfire to get a view of your attack path *Try to shoot down all 3 gondolas in one go *Carefully shoot the tail gunner and prepare to pull out at a safe distance, repeat if not destroyed *Carefully shoot the front-top gunner but don't attempt a nose-dive attack while shooting *Avoid collision with the Zeppelin as a priority Category:Aircraft